TenoraEloisa
((NOTE: A large amount of content on this page are linked heavily with Abella Eloisa's page, mainly personal history.)) Tenora Eloisa (Chumhandle tenoraEloisa) is a troll who resides outside of the chaotic lawnring called Hello_Troll. Usually atop of her giant Panther lusus. "Panthermom" is to big to fit in a hive (Around half the size of Vriska's titanic "Spidermom"), in fact, her size allows her to carry a " four passenger saddle" on her head and a large "longtent" that fills pretty much all the needs and comfort of a home, on her back. Tenora deploys it onto the ground when residing in an area for long periods of time, giving Pantheria the ability to strech and relax freely. Pantheria also has "Earrings" that serve to hang a hamok between the ear and the saddle straps. From afar the hamok simply looks like decoration. Tenora is pretty much like any other highblood troll with feline features, her blood is a vibrant purple, her eyes are sharp and slited, she does have a real tail however, like her mutant twin. She is five feet tall, two inches more than Abella since her growth was not stunted by starvation although it appears she is somewhat weaker than the mutant though, likely due to the fact Abella faught for life in the wild every single day. Tenora generally wears a felty purple sweater or tanktop bearing the columba symbol in white along with grey pants with or without an "overskirt" She keeps a hair pin of a "plastified" purple moonflower of a nocturnal cactus, it comes from the desert nearby the hivemantion she used to live in before a group of raiders stole everything and burned it down. (Same ones who dumped Abella in the desert to die.) This highblood has a passion for collecting rare collectibles, this passion resulted in her eventual reunion with her twin who she discovered living wild near anciant ruins within a tropical rainforest. Shocked by their resemblance she captured the wild mutant and purchased DNA analizing equipment. The results were most unpleasant for Tenora. She has very similar speech quirks as Abella, unable to properly pronounce the letter L, "She Tarks Rike This Arr The Time And Armost Never Misses Capitarizing Every Word Of Her Sentences", but she generally has proper grammar and syntax, however these rapidly degrate when under high stress. There are moments where she will stop pronouncing the first letter of each word as if capitalised, this only occurs when she is speaking quietly or softly. Tenora became addicted to a Sopor derived superdrug that was doped into an illegal variant of "Neon Blue Faygo", the drug was used by lowblood terrorists from an anti-highblood group. Tenora is one of the surviving victims however not without major setbacks. The drug known now as "Soporinin Oxylate Blue" or more commonly as "The Blue" is a drug that hyperstymulates the body's dopamine production but rapidly neutralises them creating a devastating "rock bottom" low that often leads to the victim falling into a suicidal state, deperate for more "Blue". THe drug also attacks the user's immune system, tricking it into attacking itself. Exposure can lead to death if untreated. Treated patients have a recovery rate of 62% if they survive the effects of withdrawl. Category:Troll Category:Fantroll Category:Purple blood Category:Highblood Category:Landdweller Category:Seadweller Category:Hybrid Category:Piercings Category:Hairpin Category:Symbol Category:Columba